


The Seasons of Niall

by Krank



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, hella cheesy, it's sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krank/pseuds/Krank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A different Niall for every season!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seasons of Niall

**Author's Note:**

> I was lying on my couch thinking about how much I love fall and this manifested itself. It's written in a weird way and I said a big 'f-you' to grammar.

Harry liked Niall in the fall.

Niall in the winter was like a hermit. He was over-sized coats and beanies and grumpy mornings. He was multiple layers, hiding his small body from the cold and chill. He was rosy cheeks and bright eyes, brightened only by the white world around him. He was warm soup and hot drinks and _inside_ to thaw his core. Niall in the winter was a bear in hibernation.

Niall in the spring was like a blossom. He was a slow emergence in to t-shirts and light sweaters, snapbacks and Supras, shy skin hesitantly peaking out at the world. He was raincoats and even rainier days, movie marathons and green grass. Niall in the spring was a baby deer getting its feet under it for the first time.

Niall in the summer was like the sun itself. He was vests and cut-off jeans, sandals and Ray Bans. He was bleached hair and sun burnt skin, freckles and farmer tans. He was barbecues and beers, and guitar sing-along’s around late night bonfires. Niall in the summer was like a glimmering beacon.

Niall in the fall, however, was Harry’s favorite. He was cozy sweaters and jogging pants, thick socks and layered plaid shirts. He was fresh air and warm skin, walks in the park and coffees from the shop. He was cuddles on the couch, and lazy Saturday sleep-ins. He was kisses on the nose and bear hugs in the kitchen.

Niall was beautiful all throughout the year, though Niall in the fall was the most beautiful of them all.


End file.
